


Vertigo

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Ron explains what happened in the end.  Ninth and final piece to the Rabastan/Ron series.  Dedicated to Mistress Vamp.  Please Read and Review.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here…even the pairing. Though, I would love to.

**A/N:** This is the 9th and final piece to the Rabastan/Ron series. Thank you for following along on this ride. It is my baby, but it has finally reached its end. So Thanks again.

***** ***** ***** *****

Her cry reverberates around the room as she begs for attention. She is loud, messy, and I love her.

Her name is Chantel Marie Lestrange and she is my--our--daughter.

She was born three months ago and I never tire of waking up to her small, smiling face each day. But, she almost didn't make it.

After Rabastan and I had that horrible fight, we decided to actually start listening to each other. He explained to me that he wasn't sure how everything was going to work but he would try his best.

I think what surprised us most was the Dark Lord's reaction. That was priceless.

_*Flashback*_

_Rabastan strode towards the Lord's chambers, with me behind him the proper two steps and moving quickly to keep up. We knew our Lord had to know. And we knew, sadly, that it was our Lord's decision whether we could keep our child at all._

_Rabastan knocked and simply waited._

_There was a few tense moments of silence before the door clicked open and we were beckoned to enter. The Dark Lord was sitting by his fire, reading; or so it appeared._

_Rabastan and I moved over to him, both of us sinking and bowing. I stayed down, my forehead to the floor as Rabastan crouched back onto his heels and began to speak._

_"I am sorry to disturb you My Lord but some interesting news has been heard and I knew you would want to know." I could hear Rabastan speaking softly and I could tell he was nervous, hard as he tried to hide it._

_"Yes, Rabastan? You know I would not turn you away." I have to tell you how glad I am that our Lord returned to his former self because Parseltongue always gave me the chills. It is nice to hear him speak without the permanent snake-talk._

_"I am pregnant, My Lord. I was careless one night and found out just yesterday from a healer."_

_"I see." He went silent and I have to say, all I could hear was the beating of my heart in my chest. This was it. This would determine everything about our future. "Are you needing something?"_

_"I--only what you wish, Master."_

_"No, Rabastan. Rise." I felt the whoosh of air as my husband did as asked. "Come here."_

_Rabastan stepped forward and waited._

_"I am not known for having a heart but I consider you like a son. You have been loyal to me since you were seventeen years old. Is there something you need?" I was slightly shocked to hear the_ compassion? _in his voice._

_"I would like to keep the child, if you so permit. And I would like to collar my harsher duties until this is over." Rabastan held his breath._

_"As you wish." I could hear the Dark Lord stand. "I will commission you to duties around the grounds here as long as you are able. If it becomes too much, I expect to hear about it immediately. Is that clear?" Ahh, there was that lovely sharp tone we all know and love. (Please note extreme sarcasm)._

_"Yes, My Lord."_

_"Good. Now, take your consort and go. I have things to accomplish."_

_"Yes, Master." I rose when Rabastan tapped my shoulder and followed him out exactly as we had come in; two steps behind and moving quickly to keep up._

_*End Flashback*_

And people wonder why I went to the Dark Side. The force is much stronger over here. Sorry, Muggle train of thought. Bad me. Still funny.

Anyway, the Dark Lord agreed to allow Rabastan to continue working and keep the baby.

And the first few months were fine. He was a tad moodier than usual but nothing I couldn't handle. Though, sometimes I just wanted to rip my hair out and hex him to Hades and back.

I know the perfect memory to show you. 

_*Flashback…Again*_

_I am terrified. There is no other word for it. I am terrified. I have never been this scared. No, I have never been this scared of him._

_Rabastan has come back with a vengeance._

_The day had started fine. He left early in the morning for work, already five and a half months pregnant, using a glamour._

_I went about my daily business. We still haven't picked up the lifestyle yet because we agreed to wait until the child is born, but it is ingrained in me so I continue about my normal chores._

_Then, He came home._

_He was in a foul mood but he did not say anything. I knew it must be the hormones so I tried not to antagonize him. But everything seemed to set him off._

_I asked him for his coat, just like any other day, and he growled at me. Actually growled._

_"I can do it myself." He snapped._

_I just nodded and went back to the kitchen and served up dinner. We sat down and not two minutes in I was listening to his ranting and raving about how horrible everything was. I took it, not wanting him to be stressed, but you all know me. I did eventually blow up._

_I threw my silverware down on the table, stood, and let my chair fall backwards to the ground. "Fuck you. I am sick of this. I have done nothing to you and you are acting as though I am the evil incarnate. If I had known you'd be like this, I would have agreed with you not to have our child!" With that, I stormed off too the bedroom, leaving him alone to stew in his anger._

_I came out about 45 minutes later, after destroying and repairing our bedroom, to find him sitting next to the window, looking like a lost child._

_And right then, I felt like a freakin Ogre. I am a bastard, aren't I?_

_I stood at the doorframe, almost afraid I might go off again. Heh, what a difference. I once cowered and now I am the one switching position. Scary._

_"I'm sorry." His quiet voice breaks my thoughts._

_"You have no need to apologize. It was my fault. It's just…some of your mood swings terrify me. I don't know how to react without fear of you doing something we both would regret."_

_"I know." He looks like he is about to cry. Why do I have such a big mouth? "I found out today that I am forbidden from working anymore. That was why I took so long. The Dark Lord requested my presence to see how everything is going and I was officially put on 'leave.'"_

_"That is not a bad thing love. Stress does neither you nor the baby any good."_

_"I hate feeling useless."_

_"You aren't and you won't be. We have plenty to finish before the baby arrives and I kind of like the thought that you will be home with me all day." I smiled._

_He laughed. It was nice to hear it. I hope to hear it more often._

_*End Flashback*_

We made up and spent the rest of the day in bed--relaxing. *Wink Wink*

The remaining months were quite the same. We'd have a fight, make up, move on.

And that brings me back to where I started.

After 22 hours of painful labor--on both sides--our baby girl was born. Never have I heard so many ways to castrate, maim, and torture someone until I listen to Rabastan scream. Ow…

Anyway, our baby girl was born with her umbilical cord wrapped securely around her neck, not breathing. 

I started hyperventilating because of my nerves and Rabastan was no better off. Luckily, after about twenty minutes, the blue was gone from her face and she was screaming like a normal newborn. I still wonder how something so small can make so much noise.

As I said, she is three months now and although I am exhausted from waking at all hours, I wouldn't change anything. Because, if I hadn't heard her scream, she never would have come home with us.

And this is where I leave you. Rabastan has his arms around me and my head rests on his shoulder. Our daughter is in my arms, listening to Rabastan's lullaby. 

We are a family.

Rabastan and I still have issues to work out and we still need to work out our contract again, but we are happy.

I am happy.

We, as a family, can weather anything that comes our way.

We can and we will.

Because, he is my strength, I am his soul, and our daughter is our heart.

Together, we are whole. 

And content.


End file.
